1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for conducting a transaction for products or services and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for presenting, delivering, displaying or otherwise providing a transaction outcome to a customer via an entertainment interface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Transactions for products or services often may involve receiving one or more transaction inputs or entries from a customer, customer device, etc. and then computing one or more transaction outputs based on the transaction inputs. For example, for each item presented at a point-of-sale terminal at a grocery store, the point-of-sale terminal may determine the number of each item being purchased and multiply it by the item's associated price. The inputs of the transaction may include the quantity of each item, the item's price, applicable item discounts or rebates, etc. The outputs of the transaction may include the pre-tax and post-tax prices for all of the items. Similarly, a web site used to sell items, such as books, on the World Wide Web may total the unit costs for all of the books being purchased, the selections of the books being included in the transaction inputs, and then compute a total price to be charged to the customer. The total price is a transaction output for this example.
Unfortunately, many transactions are complicated and often take more than an insubstantial amount of time to complete or to provide a resolution to a customer. If a customer conducting a transaction is provided with entertainment prior to, or during, the presentation or delivery of one or more transaction outputs, the customer will be more likely to enjoy the transaction experience and may place great value in the entertainment itself, even if the customer's desired transaction is not ultimately successful or completed. Such entertainment may also reduce any negative opinions formed by the customer towards the web site, retailer, manufacturer, etc. conducting the transaction and any hesitation the customer may have to initiate or conduct another transaction. Therefore, despite the state of the art in transaction processing for products and services, there remains a need for a method and apparatus for conducting a transaction for products or services wherein a customer is provided with entertainment or other diversion during or prior to the delivery of one or more transaction outputs or outcomes.